


Dream

by foreveralice97



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dream Bubbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveralice97/pseuds/foreveralice97
Summary: Loki is having a dream, that's why he's pouring out one of his secrets like it's fresh tea. He's dreaming of Thor, who despite everything he wants to share his worries with his brother like when they were young and things were easy. It's a dream. Right?





	Dream

He smiles. It is not a pretty smile, but still, it is a smile. His teeth white, perfectly set in his mouth hidden behind lips like tiny secrets, the second layer of his smile though he doesn't show them. Loki's smile is full of lies and his teeth are the locks hiding the truth from being seen. He bites the inside of his cheeks, uses the slight pain to remind himself to smile. He closes his eyes like his smile is too wide to keep them open, but the truth is if he opens them he might slip a tear. He might anyway. Thoughts, memories weigh heavy like his body never will. Questions die in his throat and make breathing a struggle, but still, he maintains his facade that nothing is wrong. He wants to ask Thor, about their shared memories, if he recalls playing war games before he'd declare he'd protect Loki from monsters and kill them all so Loki will always be safe. He can't ask for fear that he'll follow it with 'you could have turned and killed your first one then, it's not like I could fight back.' Loki turns his head away and lets the falsity slip away, his eyes turn skyward and he looks at Midgard's stars, he wonders if he can see any of them he might know. He can't recall why he is here standing before his brother like this, he can't seem to recall why he agreed to meet this evening, nor why he should play at being happy with a man who once proclaimed to kill him, granted unknowingly. Before he can stop himself he opens his mouth "do you recall when you promised to destroy all of the Frost Giants so that I would never be frightened of the monsters that lurk?" his voice is softer then he'd thought it would be, but still, it carries all the sorrow the memory is now tainted with "we'd just started training to fight and I'd yet to find a place for myself in magic" he notes absently that Thor has taken a step towards him and out of instinct he has moved a step away.

Thor is silent a moment and Loki wonders if this is some twisted dream, will he pour out his thoughts to this quiet likeness of his brother as if it will be liberating of the confliction he faces in battle, that Thor was his brother and now he is an enemy because Thor always kept his promises to Loki as children, all except slaughtering the Frost Giants, so who's to say that one day he won't recall that Loki is a monster wearing another's skin. Thor reaches a hand toward Loki and without meaning the dark-haired God flinches slightly "Hindsight they say is 20-20, your mortals are quite clever, you could have killed your first giant that day looking back, I keep wondering when you finally will" he hadn't meant to say it, hadn't meant to speak at all, merely humor Thor long enough to find out what he wanted tonight and be gone. A sigh escapes the great thunderer's lips, they are set down in a tight frown, for a second Loki wonders if he has just signed his own death warrant "Is that why you called me here? To finish off the monster that lurked in the palace just as you swore all those years ago, granted then we did not know it was me, funny you swore to the monster itself of its assured destruction at your hand" the more Loki speaks the more tired he feels, not in the way of his body requiring rest, but a bone deep tired, as if his existance is now too tiring for him to desire to do any more, he sighs softly and turns back to Thor and despite his earlier retreat steps closer to the giant that he once thought gentil and rests his hand in his once brother's "if it is, then just do it already so you can go back to your pets and proclaim yourself a hero, you've slain the terrible beast that brings only chaos and distruction, you've rid the world of Odin's mistake, no more Frost Giant monster tormenting your younger brother's dreams, but then again we were never brothers were we? I was a plaything for you until I could become Odin's chess piece. Do what you do best Thor and slay the monster like this is some mighty hunt" Loki closes his eyes and waits for the death blow, for surely this is a dream, why else would he feel able to admit the truths he tries to hide from even himself, and as this is a dream surely Thor will slay him, just as he does in his nightmares. He waits, eyes closed, he tries not to focus on how long it's taking, his hand still resting on his bro-, no, his hand resting on his would-be killer's. He smiles, a true smile no matter that it is full of sorrow when the hand pulls away and drops his own. He counts the seconds since it fell and by twenty he is feeling anxious but he can't open his eyes, afraid to see the blow coming even if dreams. 

He tenses when he finally feels something touch his shoulder by the count of twenty-seven, but it is not a sword to cut him thru nor Thor's hammer to smash his chest in, it's a hand through which Thor drags Loki into a tight hug and hangs on as if desperate to keep Loki close "Brother" Thor begins, his voice soft with affection that Loki knows he doesn't deserve and hasn't in a long time, maybe never "it maters not what you are in flesh, we played togther, grew togther, hunted togther. We are brothers even if not in blood, and though you spit on sentiment, I cannot slay you" at those words from Thor's mouth Loki can't help but feel lighter as if a great weight has been lifted from him, even if only in dreams.

_________________________________________________________________________

When Loki wakes to harsh sun on his face he is confused to not be in his bed. A heavy warmth is clinging to him that he refuses to acknowledge just yet as he blinks himself awake. He sits up when he can see better in the brightness and lets the warmth fall away from him. Loki looks down at it, expecting a blanket he is surprised to see Thor. When the night previous comes back to thought Loki jumps up and away with a hiss from his lips, he is unsure what sorcery or even how Thor used it to make him spill such filth as he had. He gathers his magic to himself and vanishes from sight, heading back to his temporary hideout hoping that Thor would wake and think it all a dream due to his seemingly never-ending wish for Loki's return.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, I know nothing about the Thor universe, just what is shown in the movies (and I haven't watched Ragnarök yet) but bam I wrote this lovely pile of horse manure please, by all means, tell me that this can fit nowhere in the canon and I have no grasp on the actual characters, I'd actually like to know more about the Thor universe


End file.
